The present invention relates basically to small arms carrying straps or slings, and more particularly to such slings that may be utilized in combination with a conventional sling to provide additional carrying stability and to assist the user in steadily supporting the weapon in a firing position.
The primary purpose of a gun sling is to carry a shotgun or rifle while leaving the user's hand free for other purposes. Further, the weight of a usually heavy rifle or shotgun when supported on the user's shoulder substantially reduces fatigue while hunting. The primary difficulty with conventional military or standard gun slings is that they allow the weapon to work itself off the user's shoulder or to jostle about as the user walks along, causing general discomfort.
This problem has been realized to some degree in the disclosure found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,495,770, titled "weapon sling." This patent teaches the use of a sling for carrying a weapon diagonally across the front of a user's torso. The sling is comprised of two integral portions. The first portion is comprised of a strap extending from the butt of the weapon to the weapon forearm. A second strap is also provided that extends from a point on the first strap adjacent to the weapon butt to a point on the first strap adjacent to the forearm. A loop is thereby formed intermediate the ends of the first strap. The user positions the strap so his torso from one shoulder to a side opposite to the shoulder is enveloped within the loop. The second strap is freely slidable within a ring on the second loop to enable the weapon to be moved from a carrying position to a firing position. To securely hold the weapon in the carrying position, a hook is necessary to limit the operational length of the first strap. The hook must be unclasped to allow free movement of the weapon to a firing position.
A similar arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,185. This patent utilizes a single strap that supports a weapon diagonally across the front of a user's torso. The strap also extends diagonally about the user's torso from one shoulder to an opposite side adjacent to the user's hip. A slide ring is also provided that enables the weapon to be moved from the carrying position to a firing position. A hook is provided to prevent free movement of the weapon to a firing position. This hook must be released before the user is able to move his weapon to a firing position.
Other patents of interest are: U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,902 which describes a pivotable gun support for carrying a rifle at a single pivot point; U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,591 which discloses a gun carrying harness which also includes a hook that must be undone before the weapon may be brought to a firing condition; U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,521 which discloses a carrying and supporting sling similar to the conventional-type sling, but utilizing a rubber friction resistance element to secure the sling to a user's shoulder; and U.S. Pat No. 2,884,172 which discloses a gun sling similar to conventional slings, but utilizing a muzzle cap to secure one end of the sling to the weapon and a butt strap to secure the sling at the butt end of the weapon.
The sling of the present invention is utilized in combination with a conventional gun sling to securely and snugly hold a weapon against a user's side while being carried. The sling allows free and smooth movement of the weapon from the carrying position to a firing position, while simultaneously holding the weapon snugly against the user's shoulder and bracing it against the user's weapon-supporting arm.